A menina que sobreviveu
by Ninive Potter
Summary: Sinopse: No seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, James Potter investiu em todas as suas chances para conquista a ruiva dos seus sonhos, que atendia pelo gracioso nome de Lily Marie Evans. Após diversas tentativas frustradas, e uma gravidez não planejada, o único herdeiro dos Potter conseguiu enfim conquistar o seu grande amor. Mais nem tudo são flores para o jovem casal, o bebê que Lily esp
1. Prologo

No seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, James Potter investiu em todas as suas chances para conquista a ruiva dos seus sonhos, que atendia pelo gracioso nome de Lily Marie Evans. Após diversas tentativas frustradas, e uma gravidez n o planejada, o único herdeiro dos Potter conseguiu enfim conquistar o seu grande amor. Mais nem tudo s o flores para o jovem casal, o bebe que Lily esperava nasceu antes da hora e por esse motivo n o viveu por muito tempo, com isso as brigas do jovem casal retornaram. Nesse meio tempo explodiu a primeira guerra mágica comandada pelo terrível Lord das Trevas, que conseguia com seus aliados, conquistar pouco a pouco a sociedade bruxa. James e Lily juntaram-se aos seus velhos amigos, para lutarem pela liberdade da população o mágica das m os desses cru is carrascos. E quando achavam que n o tinha mais nada a perde, s o agraciados com a chegada dos seus novos filhos, os gêmeos Harry e Rose; que mal nasceram e j carregavam consigo a miss o de salva o mundo mágico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Era o ultimo dia de aula e como todos sabiam, a noite teria o banquete de encerramento de mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. Os exames haviam acabado há uma semana, e os resultados saíram àquela manhã. Para muitos aquele dia significava a libertação, e o início de um novo caminho. Para outros um triste termino de uma fase que não voltaria mais.

James Potter era um dos jovens bruxos que não desejava o termino daquele dia, o moreno que perdera a infeliz aposta, que havia feito com seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, agora se encontrava parado em frente a sua cama no dormitório masculino de gryffindor, encarando a 'meiga' fantasia de fada. A qual teria que ser usada durante todo baile de formatura.

Tudo porque, certa ruiva não quis aceitar, o seu simples convite de James de ir ao baile encerramento com ele. Lily se recusara terminantemente de ir a qualquer lugar que seja, acompanhada de James Potter. Para a ruiva era preferível sair para passear com Voldemort, há passar meia hora com o jovem Potter. Perdido em seus pensamentos, James não notara presença de Sirius, que adentrara o dormitório naquele mesmo instante.

Com passos delicados, o mais novo do grupo tenta dar um susto no melhor amigo, parando bem atrás de James. Sirius toma todo o folego possível e grita de forma estridente.

- **PRONGS**! – grita Sirius a plenos pulmões, fazendo James dar um salto gigantesco por cima de sua cama e caindo em frente ao baú pertencente a Frank.

O mais velho, fica assustado, mas logo se recompõem olhando mortalmente para o amigo a sua frente, que naquele momento se debulhava em lagrimas, devido às estrondosas gargalhadas, após ver o salto dado por James. Sirius ria tanto que já se encontravam com as mãos sobre o abdômen, apertando o mesmo tentando conter as dores causadas pelo excesso de risos.

- Black, seu imbecil. Como você entra assim no dormitório, e me assusta desse jeito seu cachorro. – reclama James irritado com a atitude infantil, do amigo e primo.

- Sem dramas Potter, não e necessário todo esse chilique por causa de um simples susto. – responde Sirius indo em direção a sua cama e deitando na mesma de forma displicente. – Mais então, ainda não vestiu sua roupinha? – questiona o jovem Black dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ainda não, não consigo acreditar que perdi essa aposta. – resmungava James irritado com a situação.

- Nem eu, caramba fiz essa aposta pensando em lhe ajudar meu amigo. Mais nunca pensei que serio tão difícil convencer aquela ruiva de ir com você ao baile. – constatava Sirius com um ar confuso.

- Nem me diga, não consigo entender o porquê de Lily me odiar tanto, parece que lhe causa mal. Todas as vezes que tento chama-la para sair ou apenas manter uma conserva civilizada, ela tende a ter os seus ataques histéricos, e começar a me agredir com suas palavras nada amistosas. – constata o moreno com um ar derrotista.

james_potter/set?id=65396825

- Sinto muito meu amigo, eu realmente queria ajuda-lo com a Evans, mais a mulher e dura na queda. Nunca vi criatura mais arredia. – comenta Sirius com um olhar distante.

- Nunca viu mulher mais arredia do que a Lily? – questiona James não acreditando nas palavras de Sirius. – Então me diga, o que a Marlene faz com você todas as vezes que estão juntos, e o que, uma declaração de amor?

- Óbvio meu caro Prong, a McKinnon me ama, só não admitiu isso, ainda. – responde Sirius dando um sorriso travesso.

- Continue sonhando Padfoot, quem sabe um dia você não consiga realmente que Marlene confirme seu amor. – brinca James pegando sua roupa na mão e a encarando de forma desgostosa.

- Nossa que gracinha, você vai ficar uma gata nesse vestidinho verde, Potter. – comenta Sirius gargalhando da roupa que será utilizada pelo melhor amigo.

- Cala a boca Black, e antes que eu me esqueça cada a sua roupa de fadinha? – pergunta James, ao não ver a fantasia de fada que o amigo deveria usar no baile de formatura.

- Não irei precisar. Vou com trajes do homem, se é que me entende. – alfineta Sirius, gargalhando da cara irritada e confusa do melhor amigo.

- **SIRIUS**! Você não pode quebrar o nosso acordo, trato e trato. A aposta dizia claramente que: quem não consegue-se convidar o par escolhido para o baile, teria que ir vestido da fada. – comunica James, relembrando ao amigo sobre a aposta feita.

- Meu caro Potter, eu lembro perfeitamente de cada palavras dita sobre esse acordo. E por esse mesmo motivo lhe afirmo que não irei vestido de fadinha ao baile. – explica Sirius rapidamente sentando-se na cama para encarar o amigo. – Para sua informação, e quem sabe total desespero. Eu seu lindo e amado primo: Sirius Orion Black III. O mais gostoso artilheiro de Hogwarts, e nossos três colegas de quarto que atendem pelos tristes nomes de Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Frank Longbottom, conseguimos convidar as nossa digníssima escolhidas para o baile. – comunica Sirius sorrindo de forma marota enquanto encarava um James perplexo.

- Espera um instante, você está me dizendo que: o Remus vai com Emmeline, o Frank com a Alice, e ate mesmo o Peter conseguiram convencer a Dorcas a ir com ele ao baile de formatura? – questiona James descrente em toda essa historia.

- Não se esqueça da McKinnon. – comenta Sirius, sorrindo de forma exagerada ao relembrar a morena.

- Não e possível, as três eu ate posso acreditar. Afinal Emmeline sempre deu a atender que gostava do Remus, e Alice e Frank já namorava há dois anos. Dorcas pode ter sentido um pouco de pena de Peter e resolveu acompanha-lo ao baile. Mais a Marlene, isso e algo que eu não consigo crer, meu cara Padfoot. Desculpe-me se não acredito em suas palavras, mais e pouco provável que ela tenha aceitado o seu convite ao baile de encerramento de Hogwarts. – constata James, não acreditando na proeza do melhor amigo.

- Não me subestime, James, pois você não conhece metade das minhas táticas de sedução. – comenta Sirius de forma cínica.

- O que você fez, para conseguir tal proeza? – questiona James ainda desacreditando nas palavras de Sirius.

- Muito simples, convidei Marlene para ir ao baile comigo. Claro que ela disse NÃO em todas as línguas que conhecia, que convenhamos são muitas. Então como estávamos na Torre da Astronomia, ameacei me jogar lá de cima caso, ela não fosse comigo. – explica Sirius de forma pausada para ver a reação do amigo.

- Você iria se matar, caso Marlene não lhe acompanha-se ao baile? – pergunta James confuso, em um tanto assustado com a atitude do melhor amigo.

- Claro que não, você pensa que eu sou algum idiota James. Eu só queria persuadi-la, caso a McKinnon insistiu-se naquele irritante, não. Eu simplesmente simularia a minha queda, enquanto Frank me espera em sua vassoura mais abaixo da torre, num local aonde Marlene não o veria. – responde Sirius explicando o obvio. – Por mais que eu ame aquela bruxa, minha vida vale muito mais que sua simples recusa.

Os dois bruxos continuaram a conversar por longos minutos, arrumando-se para o baile de formatura. Um a um os outros amigos chegaram ao dormitório para se arrumarem, e assim como Sirius informara que apenas James não conseguira cumprir a sua parte no trato. As 22:00 em ponto o baile de enceramento de Hogwarts começou, como era previsto. Diversos pedidos de casamento ocorreram assim como as choradeiras costumeiras entre pais e amigos.

James que dividia a mesa com Sirius, e seus pais Dorea e Charlus Potter. Olhava o salão de forma analítica, o moreno via o primo agora como seu irmão mais novo, pois desde o ano anterior o jovem Black passara a morar em sua casa.

Mesmo de longe, James analisava cada gesto feito por Lily que naquele momento, estava sorrindo junto aos seus pais, e mais uma garota loira que James acreditava ser Petúnia, a irmã mais velha da sua amada ruiva.

Mais a frente em outra mesa, via-se Alice Prewett, se debulhando em lágrimas após confirma o pedido de casamento que Frank havia lhe feito. Os gêmeos Prewett também estavam com suas respectivas namoradas, Fabian ajoelhado pedindo a mão de Mary Mcdonald, enquanto Gideon dançava no meio do salão junto a Rhena, a irmã mais nova de Moony, que parecia estar se contendo para não arrancar a irmã dos braços do namorado. Ava Zeller e Xenophilius Lovegood dançavam também no centro do salão com suas roupas excêntricas e trejeitos loucos, que os faziam tão únicos. Dorcas em um canto escuro junto a Peter, que parecendo em fim declarar seu amor pela baixinha depois de tanto anos.

Três meses haviam se passado desde o baile de Hogwarts, James e Lily não haviam mais se visto. Tirando a manhã seguinte ao baile aonde James não sabia como explicar mais acordara com Lily ao seu lado, deitados na quarto da única hospedaria de Hogsmead, o Saloon And Hostel Horn Of Erumpent , o moreno não tinha a menor noção do que havia lhe acontecido na noite anterior a ultima coisa que James lembrava, era Remus convidando a todos para irem ao Three Broomsticks, comemorar. Depois disso o jovem Potter, não conseguia definir o que era real e que não era James tinha alguns fleches de momentos divertidos com os amigos que estavam todos muito altos, após o porre que haviam tomada com diversas doses de uísque de fogo naquela noite.

O jovem se encontrava sozinho na velha mansão de seus pais, que haviam falecido a pouco mais de um mês, Charlus e Dorea morreram de uma forma bela para muitos apaixonados, como o seu único filho. O velho casal de bruxos, em uma noite se recolhera para dormir e nunca mais acordara. James agora se encontrava sozinho no mundo, pois nem mesmo Sirius seu primo-irmão, e melhor amigo morava mais com ele.

O mais novo do grupo estava em uma missão pela Ordem da Phoenix, enquanto James sofria sozinho em sua casa. O único herdeiro dos Potter também auxiliava a causa da Ordem mais de uns dias para cá tentava manter distancia, pois Lily havia decidido se unir ao grupo, e James não queria sofrer novamente com a rejeição da ruiva.

O moreno estava sozinho na biblioteca escura, escutando a triste melodia de Celestina Warbeck, a cantora favorita de seu pai, quando o toque irritante e estridente da campainha, fez-se quebra o silencio da casa. James ainda permaneceu em sua solidão, quando a porta da biblioteca e aberta de forma abrupta por alguém que devido à escuridão do local não era possível se distinguir.

O intruso não se importava em estar atrapalhando a momento de solidão e sofrimento do jovem bruxo, e por esse mesmo motivo não pediu permissão para acender as luzes do velho cômodo. James que estava sentando em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, se espantou com a claridade repentina e se irritou com a audácia de sua visita que nem a menos pedira a sua opinião.

- Sirius, eu juro que se for você novamente. Iria manda-lo tomar... – James ameaça o melhor amigo, sem nem mesmo saber se era o jovem Black o seu infeliz visitante.

- O Black, esta em uma missão junto a Marlene e o Frank nesse momento James, então chega de drama que nós precisamos conversar. – responde Lily de forma breve, deixando James assustado com a sua presença.

- **LILY**!? – questiona James, desacreditando em seus próprios ouvidos.

- Sim Potter, sou eu mesma. E antes que diga alguma de suas típicas besteiras precisamos conversar. – anuncia a ruiva com um ar cansado.

James sorri pela primeira vez em meses, pois a simples presença de Lily naquele cômodo fazia seu coração fraco, voltar a bater. Com delicadeza James dá lugar para a ruiva na poltrona onde estava sentado há pouco tempo, enquanto caminha ate o outro lado da biblioteca e pega o velho banquinho de seu piano de calda, que a muito fora esquecido. Sentando-se em frente à bruxa o jovem a encara de forma fixa esperando saber o que trouxera Lily ate ali.

- James, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que detesto enrolações. Então vou direto ao ponto. Não me lembro de nada daquela noite em que fomos aos Three Broomsticks , e muito menos como acordamos juntos naquele pequeno quarto no Horn Erumpent , mais sei que algo aconteceu entres nós dois, pois eu estou gravida. – anuncia a ruiva falando de uma única vez sem nem mesmo parar para respirar.

Após a revelação o bruxo fica estático, James não poderia crer que aquilo estava acontecendo. Lily espera um filho, o seu filho. Filho esse que o jovem não tinha a menor noção de como havia sido concebido, mais que o moreno já amava muito pelo simples fato de ser um pedaço de Lily.

- Não adianta Potter, eu não irei casar com você. – gritava Lily extremamente furiosa por James ter se intrometido em sua missão.

- Pensa no nosso bebê Lily, ele estaria muito mais protegido se nos dois estivéssemos juntos. – pedia o moreno com os olhos suplicantes.

- **NÃO**, já lhe disse mil vezes James. Esse bebê será a nossa única ligação, eu jamais me casarei com você. – anunciava a ruiva chateada com a insistência de James. Por mais não admite-se, nesse últimos meses, um novo sentimento nascera entre os dois e Lily já era capaz de afirma apenas para si mesma, que amava aquele irritante e insistente bruxo que atendia pelo nome de James Potter.

O bruxo insistia há dois meses com sua amada que o melhor para eles era o casamento, assim como todos os amigos estavam fazendo. Os únicos que ainda não entraram nessa seleta lista, foram justamente os Marauder, pois Marlene também estava sendo dura na queda assim como Lily. Dorcas e Peter não haviam dado muito certo e voltaram ao patamar de amigos, e Remus e Emmeline haviam se separado depois do pai da loira ter sido assassinado pelos comensais da morte, então sua mãe decidiu que o melhor para a família era ir embora para Rússia, terra da Anastácia Vance, que agora só possui a filha caçula como membro da família.

- Lily cuidado! – grita James lançado um feitiço estuporante no comensal da morte que por pouco não atingira a ruiva.

- James atrás de você. – grita a ruiva, abaixando o moreno a sua frente e lançando um cruciatus no segundo comensal a qual lutava.

O casal estava em mais uma missão pela ordem, juntos a Marlene e Sirius que pareciam enfim aceitarem o que sentiam um pelo outro, pois se protegiam de forma mutua; os irmãos Prewett que agora eram aprendizes de Auror, e Dorcas que havia se infiltrado no Ministério da Magia como informante do grupo. Os sete bruxos lutavam contra uma horda de comensais da morte comandados por Bellatrix Lestrange no pequeno vilarejo de Wiltshire.

- Não, ainda não esta na hora. Isso não estar certo. James por favor, não deixem tira-lo agora. – suplicava Lily em desespero ao ver que sangue escorrendo por suas pernas enquanto os curandeiros do St. Mungo's preparavam na para o parto prematuro.

- Não há jeito Lily, você esta correndo risco de vida, e isso eu não posso permitir. – desculpava-se James, com lágrimas nos olhos em ter que escolher entre a vida de Lily e de seu filho.

- Eu odeio você. – grita a ruiva antes de apagar devido à poção que lhe foi ministrada.

As próximas duas horas foram as piores da vida de James, pois o moreno teve que ficar apenas esperando para saber o estado de Lily. James se culpava de não tê-la protegido melhor, se estivesse mais atento, o feitiço lançado por Aminco Carrow nunca a teria acertado. Sirius, Marlene e Alice, também se encontravam na pequena sala de espera do St. Mungo's apreensivos a espera de noticias de Lily e o bebê. Minutos depois o curandeiro responsável pelo parto anunciou o que todos queriam ouvir, a ruiva estava fora de perigo, mais em contra partida o bebê que naquele momento todos sabiam se tratar de um menino estava muito fraco e era pouco provável que sobrevive-se.


End file.
